


Life is Strange: After the Fallout

by NikolasSullivan



Category: Fallout 4, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolasSullivan/pseuds/NikolasSullivan
Summary: Hello... First time writer on here. I’m terrible at writing descriptions for stories but I’ll try my best. Also this story may contain spoilers to Life is Strange and it’s prequel, Before the Storm, and definitely will contain spoilers to Fallout 4. So if you have not seen nor played any of these games, please go do so before reading this story. You have been warned.Chloe and Rachel leave Arcadia Bay in hopes to go to NYC but get frozen in time. They wake up 64 years later and discover they aren’t in their own time period. They find a family and ask to stay. The next morning they rush to a Vault to safety from nukes in which they are frozen in time again. 150 years later, they witness the mother of a child murdered and their child taken away and are refrozen. 50 years following the incident, they are woken up yet again and they go off looking for the families son. How will these two handle the cruel wasteland of the Commonwealth? Find out now.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 3





	Life is Strange: After the Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Just wanted to say, if you’re curious, yes I do write my stories differently than others. I usually write them like a script. So hope you won’t mind. Anyway. Enjoy the story.

The story starts off in the small town of Arcadia Bay, OR. Chloe and Rachel walk up the stairs and enter Chloe’s room, laughing with their voices muffled.

  
Rachel: Right? This trip is going to be hella sweet.

Chloe: Damn right it will.

Rachel: I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.

  
The two pack up their bags with anything they may want or need. After packing they look at the just about empty room and then at each other.

Chloe: Ready?

Rachel: Hell yeah.

Rachel jumps with joy with a big smile on her face.

Chloe: Come on.

The two leave the room and go downstairs and see Chloe’s mom and step father, Joyce and David.

Joyce: Off so soon?

Chloe: Yeah.

Joyce: Well, have fun you two. Oh man I’m going to miss you so much.

  
Joyce hugs Chloe and Rachel and starts to cry.

Chloe: Mom, don’t cry. We'll be back for the holidays.

Joyce: I’m sure you will, but it’s just— oh god.

David: We're going to miss you, Chloe.

Chloe: Wow. You? Actually missing me?

David: Yes. You are my step daughter. Even if we don’t get along.

Rachel: We’ll miss you too David. Right Chloe?

Chloe: Ugh! Fine yes. We’ll miss you too.

Rachel: Anyway, we should probably get going.

Chloe: Yeah.

David: Bye you two. Stay safe.

Joyce: Bye Chloe. Bye Rachel. See you for the holidays.

Chloe: Bye.

Rachel: Bye Joyce. Bye David.

Chloe and Rachel leave the house and get into Chloe’s truck. They drive to New York. Long haul but they don’t care. As long as they’re out of Arcadia Bay, the better. A few days later, they arrive in Boston, Massachusetts. However, they get stopped in traffic.

Rachel: What’s going on?

Chloe: I don’t know.

A soldier walks up to Chloe’s truck. Chloe rolls down her window and talks to the soldier.

Chloe: Hey. What’s going on here?

Soldier: An incident happened down the road.

The soldier is taking notes in his notepad.

Soldier: Alright. I’m going to need you two to step out of the vehicle.

Chloe: What? Why?

Soldier: Get out of the car now!

Rachel: Come on Chloe.

Chloe and Rachel get out of the car. The soldier speaks into a walkie talkie.

Soldier: I got em.

Chloe: What’s the meaning of this?

  
The soldier doesn’t respond.

Rachel: Sir? Can you please tell us what’s going o—

Just before Rachel could finish her sentence, other soldiers knock the two out.

64 years later...

Chloe and Rachel wake up in a cryo pod, dazed and confused. The door to the pod opens and the two fall out on their hands and knees and are coughing and gasping for air.

Chloe: What happened?

Rachel: I don’t... know.

Chloe: I’m... so... cold...

Rachel: Me... too.

  
The two are shivering. Then they hear a sliding door open in another room. The two look towards the direction it came from.

Rachel: Shit. Hide.

The two run to a hatch on the ground. They open it and hide inside. A guard then opens the door to the room they were in and walks over to the Chloe and Rachel’s pod and see that they’re not there.

Guard: Shit. (Over the radio) Sir. The girls. They’re gone. [...] I don’t know how— [...] I— [...] Yes sir. I’m on it.

The guard leaves the room.

Rachel: That was close.

Chloe: Yeah. Too close.

Rachel: What do we do now?

Chloe: Well for starters we should probably find our clothes. I’m not walking out in this.

Rachel: Right. Let’s go.

The two jump down the hatch the rest of the way and search for clothes. They then find their clothes hung up in a locker.

Chloe: Boo-ya. Here we go.

Chloe gives Rachel her clothes and the two get dressed.

Rachel: There. I feel much better.

Chloe: Alright. Let me find a way out of here.

Chloe looks at a computer terminal to try to find a way out but sees the date.

Chloe: What the fuck? This... this can’t be right.

Rachel: What? What’s wrong?

Chloe: October 22, 2077.

Rachel: What the fuck? How can that be?

Chloe: We must’ve frozen in time or something.

Rachel: Damn.

Chloe: Right? Anyway, I found out way out. Let’s go.

The two leave the building they were in and view the world 64 years later.

Rachel: Woah.

Chloe: So, this is the future?

Rachel: Guess so.

Chloe: Not quote what I expected but eh.

Rachel looks to her right and sees a car rental place.

Rachel: Chloe. Look.

Chloe: Car rental. Sweet. Let’s go.

Rachel: Wait. How will we get a car? We don’t have money.

Chloe: Credit card?

Rachel: They’re expired.

Chloe: Fuck! Right. What do we do?

Rachel: I guess just walk somewhere.

Chloe: Fine. Let’s go.

The two walk from downtown Boston to a small town called Sanctuary Hills.

Chloe: Rachel, where are we going? It’s getting late.

Rachel: Let’s see if we can stay at someone’s house.

Chloe: We don’t know anyone here.

Rachel: Doesn’t mean I can’t charm them a little.

Chloe: I don’t know about this.

Rachel: What’s the worst that could happen?

Chloe: Oh I don’t know. Does getting stabbed not ring a bell?

Rachel: Well that hardly counts. He was just a straight up asshole. Come on. We’re in the future. If we can figure out a way to get back to our time then they won’t remember us.

Chloe: Fine but just... be careful.

Rachel: Yeah yeah. Let’s try this one.

The two walk up to a blue house and Rachel knocks on the door. A man answers the door.

Man: Hello. How can I help you?

Woman: (Distantly) Who is it sweetie?

A woman walks out with a baby in her arms.

Rachel: Hey. I’m Rachel Amber and this is my, uh, friend, Chloe Price. We were on our way to New York and just arrived in town and don’t really have the money to stay anywhere and were wondering if we could possibly stay with you? Just for one night and we can get out of here by morning.

  
Man: Oh, well, um... I’m not sure. Hon?

Woman: I mean we only have two bedrooms and one is being occupied by this little fella. But we do have the pullout couch.

Man: Yeah. But how can we make sure they’re safe.

Woman: You’re right.

Rachel: I can assure you two that we are 110% safe. Scouts honor.

Woman: Well you two look nice enough.

Man: Are you sure about this.

Woman: These two need a place to stay. And it’s just one night. And besides. Codsworth could watch them for the night.

Man: Oh alright.

A robot comes hovering to the front door.

Codsworth: Did I hear my name?

Man: Yeah. We need you to watch over these two tonight. They’ll be staying the night.

Codsworth: Anything for you guys.

Rachel: Thank you so much. Again we’ll be out of here by morning.

Man: Alright. Oh and by the way, my name is Nate.

Woman: And I’m Nora.

Rachel: Nice to meet you two.

Chloe: Yeah.

  
The two walk in and close the door.

Nora: Hey so, we’re just about to head to bed. There are pillows and blankets in the closet at the end of the hallway.

Rachel: Alright. Thank you.

Nora: No problem.  
  
Nate: Goodnight you two.

Chloe: Night.

Rachel: Goodnight and thanks again.

Chloe: Well I’m impressed.

Rachel: You’re welcome.

  
Rachel goes to grab the blankets and pillows while Chloe pulls out the couch. The two then head to bed. The next morning, an alarm clock rings and Chloe and Rachel are woken up by the sound of it. Rachel wakes up, yawns and stretches.

Rachel: Good morning, sleepyhead.

Chloe: Morning!

Codsworth comes hovering to the kitchen.

Codsworth: Ah! Good morning ladies. How are you two feeling on this fine morning.

Rachel: We’re still waking up.

Codsworth: Could I interest you two in a nice hot cup of coffee?

Rachel: Sure. Why not.

Chloe: I’ll take one too.

Codsworth: Four cups, coming right up.  
  


Chloe and Rachel get up and fold the couch back and fold the blankets and put them on the back of the couch.

Rachel: You know, believe it or not, I actually like this time period. In a way, I’m glad we were frozen in time. I mean look at the service these people have. It would be hella cool if we had our own robot butler.

Codsworth: General Atomics at it’s finest.

Rachel: Especially a British robot butler.

Chloe and Rachel laugh.

  
Codsworth: Two coffees, coming in hot.

Codsworth hovers over to Chloe and Rachel and hands them the mugs.

Rachel: Thanks.

Chloe: Thanks Robo-brain.

Rachel: Chloe? Sorry about that.

Codsworth: It’s fine. I don’t mind.

Chloe and Rachel take a sip from the mug.

Rachel: Woah. That’s good.

Codsworth: Thank you.

Nora walks out from the bathroom after getting ready. She turns on the tv and grabs her cup of coffee and goes to sit down on the couch.

Nora: So ladies. Did you two sleep well last night?

Rachel: Yeah. Thank you for letting us stay. Even if we didn’t know each other.

Nora: Well it’s the least we can do. And besides, you two look like kind and caring young women.

Rachel: Thanks.

Nora: I’m serious. And didn’t you say you two were on your way to New York?

Rachel: Yeah. Why?

Nora: I know someone down there who’s hiring for a job in modeling. You two look like runway models. If you two need money, I could hook you guys up.

Rachel: Oh my god. Seriously? That would be so awesome. I actually did want to be a model for a magazine company. That would mean so much to me.

Nora: Yeah? So if I called and hooked you up, you’d take it? Both of you I mean?

Rachel: Yes. I’d totally take it.

Chloe: Me too.

Nora: Sweet. I’ll call them right away.

Rachel: Awesome.

Nora goes over to the phone and calls her friend in New York. However the line is out of service.

Nora: Hmm. That’s odd.

She tries again but the same thing happened.

Nora: Weird.

Nora tries to call her neighbor and they pick up.

Nora: Hey. I’m just calling to see if my phone isn’t acting up. I tried calling my friend in New York but’s it’s out of service. [...] Yeah it is. [...] I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s really weird. [...] Alright well I’ll talk to you later. [...] yup. Bye.

Nora hangs up the phone.

Nora: Well ladies, I can’t seem to get through to him. I’ll give you his number and you can try again later if you’re still interested.

Nora writes down the number and gives it to Rachel.

Rachel: Well thanks anyway.

Nora: No problem.

Nate walks out of the bathroom and walks into the kitchen.

Codsworth: Ah! Good morning sir. Your coffee, 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection.

Nate: Thanks Codsworth.

Codsworth: No problem, sir.

Nate grabs his cup and goes to sit down on the couch. A couple seconds pass and Shaun cries in the nursery.

Codsworth: Ah! Sounds like someone made a stinky. I shall tend to young Shaun.

Codsworth goes to check on Shaun and change him.

Nora: You know, I was nervous at first but I feel like Codsworth is really good with Shaun.

Nate: Yeah. I feel the same way.

After a couple of minutes, the door bell rings.

Nate: Ugh. Great.

Nate gets up and answers the door.

Vault-Tec Rep: Good Morning. Vault-Tec calling.

  
Nate listens to the rep and signs his family up for the program.

Vault-Tec Rep: Are they a part of your family?

Nate: Huh? No. They’re just getting ready to leave.

Vault-Tec Rep: Oh well I’ve heard sources saying that the end is just about to happen. Just in case I would sign them up as well.

Nate: Alright fine.

  
Nate puts Chloe’s and Rachel’s name down on the list too.

Vault-Tec Rep: Alright. I’m just gonna rush this over to the vault. Congrats on being prepared for the future.

Nate: Uh... thanks again.

Nora: Hey. It’s a piece of mind. That’s worth a little paperwork right?

Nate: I guess you’re right.

Shaun is heard crying again. Codsworth comes hovering over to everyone.

Codsworth: Mr. Nate, Mrs. Nora, Shaun has been changed but absolutely refuses to calm down. I believe he needs some of that “paternal affection”, you seem to be so good at.

Rachel: Hey would it be alright if we go see him too?

Nora: Yeah come on.

Nora, Chloe and Rachel go to see Shaun.

  
Rachel: Aww. He’s so cute.

Nora: Thanks.

Rachel: You know, one day we may have to deal with this.

Chloe: And just how will we do that?

Rachel: Adoption, Surrogate maybe.

Chloe: Okay but if we go with surrogate, you’re going to hold it.

Rachel: Alright.

Codsworth: Chloe! Rachel! Mum! You’re gonna wanna see this.

Nora: Codsworth, What’s wrong?

The four leave the room and go to the living room to watch the news. The man on the news talks about nukes going off around the world.

Nora: What did he just say?

Nate: We... We have to get to the vault. NOW!

Nora: I’ve got Shaun.

Nate holds the door open for Chloe, Rachel and Nora. Nate then looks at Codsworth.

Nate: Codsworth, stay safe buddy.

Codsworth: And your family as well sir. Oh god.

Nate runs out of his house. Air raid sirens go off and a man is telling everyone who is registered to evacuate to Vault 111.

Nate: Go go! Get to the vault.

the four run to the Vault but stop just outside to get checked in.

Nate: We have to get in. We’re on the list.

Guard: Infant, Adult Male, three adult females. Alright move on through.   
  


Nora: Thank you.

the four run to the Vault platform and stand there and wait for the guards to send them down.

Soldier: Alright. That’s everyone. Send it down.

Nate: Everything’s okay. We’re going to be okay.

The nuke goes off and the mushroom cloud fills the sky. Chloe and Rachel hold hands as the blast is rushing towards them.

Soldier: Send it down. Send it down now.

Man: Can’t this thing move any faster.

The shockwave hits as the elevator closes. When the elevator gets down to the bottom, the gate opens and everyone steps out.

Overseer: Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs. Nothing to worry about. We'll get everyone situated in your new home.

Man: So we just—

Overseer: Yes. Up the stairs to my right.

  
Everyone walks up the stairs and over to the Vault Suit distributor.

Vault Suit Distributor: You’ll need your suits before going any further.

Nate: Thanks. What now?

Vault Suit Distributor: Just follow the doctor. He’ll show you where to go.

Doctor: Alright you five. Follow me.

Chloe: So just how long will we be down here?

Doctor: Oh we’ll be going over that in orientation. Just a few medical supplies we need to take care of first.

Rachel looks through a window and sees the cryo pods her and Chloe were in.

Rachel: Oh shit. Chloe. They have them too.

Chloe: What?

  
Chloe looks through the window and sees the pods.

Chloe: Oh shit.

Rachel: We have to stop people from getting in those.

Rachel runs into the room where the doctor took Nate, Nora and Shaun.

Rachel: Everyone stop!

Everyone stops and stares at Rachel.

Rachel: Do not step into those pods.

Vault Resident: Why not?

Doctor: Don’t worry everyone. These are just decontamination pods.

Rachel: No they’re not. You lying, sack of shit.

Rachel tries to run at the Doctor but Chloe holds her back. Everyone in the room gasps.

Rachel: Don’t trust these fuckers. These aren’t decontamination pods. They’re cryogenic stasis pods. They’re going to freeze each and every one of you for god knows how long.

Doctor: Don’t listen to her everyone. She’s lying. These pods are 100 percent safe. Not Cryo pods.

Rachel: You fucking scumbag! We saw these pods! You mother fucker! We saw them! We were frozen for 64 fucking years. I’m not lying. You are. And you seriously expect me to get into these pods, well buddy, you got another thing coming.

Rachel fought but failed. Everyone ended up being placed into the pods. The pod doors close.

Doctor: Good. That’s finally over. Start the cycle and let’s get out of here.

Vault Computer: Resident Secure. Occupants vitals: Normal. Procedure complete. In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Everyone in the vault gets frozen in time. 150 years later, the cryo pods have been manually overridden and the procedure stopped causing everyone to unfreeze. Rachel and Chloe look at each other from across the way.

Vault Computer: Manual Override initiated. Cryogenic Stasis Suspended.

They see a figure of a man and woman pass by their pods.

Mysterious Woman: This is the one. Here.

Mysterious Man: Open it.

The woman opens the pod. Rachel and Chloe can hear Nora coughing.

Nora: Is it over. Are we okay?

Mysterious Man: Almost. Just relax.

The mysterious woman is trying to take Shaun away from Nora. Rachel sees what’s happening and grows with anger but she knows she can’t do anything.

Nora: No. No! I got him.

the Mysterious man aims his gun at Nora and threatens her.

Mysterious Man: Let the boy go. I’m only going to tell you once.

Nora: No! I’m not giving you Shaun.

the man pulls the trigger and kills Nora. The woman takes the now crying baby. Rachel is now fully filled with rage. The woman closes the pod.   
  


Mysterious Man: Get the boy out of here and let’s go. 

  
the man looks at Nate through the pod window.

Mysterious Man: At least we still have the backup.

The man walks away and the cycle resumes.

Vault Computer: Cryogenic Stasis, reinitialized.

Chloe and Rachel are frozen for another 50 years. They wake up in the year 2277. The pod doors open. Chloe and Rachel fall out and cough and gasp for air.

Chloe: Rachel! Are you okay?

Rachel: It happened again. God dammit! It happened again! We were frozen in time again! And they kidnapped Shaun and killed Nora!

Chloe: Wait. So that’s what happened?

Rachel: Yeah. Nora was just trying to stop them from taking Shaun but they just... fucking killed her without a single thought. We have to find Shaun. For Nate. If he’s even still alive. I don’t even know at this point. He could be dead for all we know an—

Chloe: Rachel! Calm down. Everything is fine.

Rachel: Fine? You call any of this fine? Nora is dead, Shaun was kidnapped. The whole world is fucking destroyed. How is any of the fine Chloe?!

Chloe: Sorry. I’m just trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel: Well your not Chloe! So just sto—

During the argument, a loud crash rings through the whole vault. Chloe and Rachel jump and look to where the sound is coming from.

Rachel: What was that?

Chloe: I don’t know. Why don’t you go check it out.

Rachel could hear an attitude from that statement and responds in a similar manner.

Rachel: Okay. Maybe I will.

Rachel walks towards the sound. The two arrive at the entrance of the Vault and see the Vault door wide open.

Rachel: Holy shit. Someone was just here.

Chloe: Cool.

Rachel: Okay look. I’m sorry for arguing with you. I’m just under a lot of stress right now and I don’t want you to be mad at me.

Chloe: You’re under stress? So am I and I’m just trying to make myself feel better by making jokes. It’s what I do Rachel. I’m sorry if I offend you or make you upset I’m just as stressed as you are.

Rachel: I know Chloe. It’s just, when I’m stressed I just want to let my anger out.

Chloe: Yeah. I can tell.

Rachel: Chloe. I’m sorry.

Rachel hugs Chloe.   
  


Rachel: I didn’t mean any of what I said.

Chloe: It’s fine. Now what do you say? Let’s just get out there and find Shaun.

Rachel: Right.

Rachel and Chloe walk to the elevator and stand on the platform and head up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. So thanks for reading the first chapter. And sorry for making this chapter long. So Just a friendly reminder, I’m also bad at keeping up with stories. I start writing them and just get bored of them and stop writing for a while so don’t expect weekly updates. If anything it’ll be monthly updates. Sorry in advance. But if you enjoy, lemme know. Thanks. :)


End file.
